


Nylon

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Timeline What Timeline, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: They're a plain black colour, nothing to write home about, prone to slither down his thighs without proper anchoring. There used to be ribbons or fastenings one could use to hold them up, Nicky's reasonably certain, but he hasn't received a present like this in ages, thus he might be mistaken. And he got Joea book. It's not even their proper anniversary, merely close enough to that time in Rome to count.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 55
Kudos: 329





	Nylon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7005.html?thread=2489949#cmt2489949) Kink Meme prompt. Inspired by [this](https://flickst.tumblr.com/post/636013405398007808/apparently-i-do-have-nicky-but-only-when-hes) piece of lovely semi-NSFW art.
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself. :D

They're a plain black colour, nothing to write home about, prone to slither down his thighs without proper anchoring. There used to be ribbons or fastenings one could use to hold them up, Nicky's reasonably certain, but he hasn't received a present like this in ages, thus he might be mistaken. And he got Joe _a book_. It's not even their proper anniversary, merely close enough to that time in Rome to count.

Perched near the head of the bed, Joe watches him put them on in silence, eyes intent. The little bows end up at the back, and he struggles to align them properly, standing to make sure the seam is straight, bent a little at the middle, hips canted back. Then he _remains_ a little bent forward, using the bed for leverage, staying put until the back of his neck prickles and he hears the bed shift with Joe's weight. He barely notices his own breathing picking up.

Arms encircle him at the waist, Joe's thighs and groin pressed close, the flies and denim a little scratchy against his skin and through the thin fabric, though Joe being deliciously hard makes up for it. His chest is hot, overheated, and Nicky soaks it up through the skin of his back.

"I love both your present and mine to you, my heart, I hope you know that," he mumbles into the back of Nicky's head, who smiles and stifles a laugh.

"Your being greedy is nothing new," he replies, though he's all for Joe getting everything he wants. Wants to give it all to him on a regular basis, overflow him with bliss at every turn.

Which might be how they end up with Nicky pressed to the wall by the bed, legs parted for Joe's hand, his mouth fastened to Joe's chest sucking and licking, while Joe's got two wet fingers stretching him a little impatiently. But he's nothing if not thorough, screwing his digits in until they pierce him easily, hole opening up to suck them inside almost greedily, and he's leaking between them in no time, working the fastenings on Joe's trousers quickly thereafter.

He's tempted to go to his knees. There's just something about Joe's cock in his mouth when he's worked up like this that he _loves_. But Joe's got the tip of a third finger prodding at his rim and his other hand squeezing his hip bone eagerly, which sparks something a little wild at the back of Nicky's head, a particular type of desperation to stretch himself around Joe. Downtime does that to him. Day after day of careless touches, freely given and freely received.

Turning around to face the wall makes the most sense. The bed itself is probably a better option still.

Instead, Nicky hikes himself up to straddle his lap while his shoulders lean into the wall to provide the proper leverage to hold himself upright. He wants to laugh at his own stubbornness, and probably would have, but Joe's eyes get even darker and his cock is hard enough pre-come is beading at the tip to drip down the length of him. Nicky swallows, and grasps at his shoulders, and steadies himself as best he can.

Joe should let him keep his legs intertwined around his waist, but opts to prod at them until they're over the crooks of his arms and Nicky's bent almost double. He does laugh briefly even as he groans, the backs of his thighs aching. How Joe manages to hold him up is anyone's guess, Nicky hardly being a small man, but like this they're close enough he can lean in to touch their foreheads for a long, quiet moment.

"Are you going to have me wait?" he mumbles in the space between them, and he thinks he catches sight of a sharp smile before Joe says, "Take it if you're in such a hurry."

He does. Carefully, one hand still clutching at the roundness of Joe's shoulder, he reaches down between them to grip him firmly. Joe hisses briefly, but doesn't protest as Nicky jacks him a little, smearing around the oil he dribbled on himself earlier before getting his fingers inside Nicky. Then he guides him to his rim, letting Joe shove in once the head's slipped inside.

Like this, he's torturously full. This position makes him feel as if Joe is inside his throat and rearranging his insides with every shift of his hips. He tilts his head back, his neck unequipped to keep it upright, and he moans from somewhere deep in his chest each time Joe screws his cock back inside, movements getting sharper with every thrust.

"Good?" he asks, squeezing around him in emphasis. He doubts either of them will last long. His hole keeps twitching around the base of Joe's cock every other time he bottoms out.

Touching their foreheads again, Joe breathes a thready, "Always good with you," which is as simple as it gets. The essence of the two of them together.

Unsurprisingly, the stockings have descended down his thighs almost to his knees, bunched up near where Joe's arms are holding his legs. Idly, he thinks they should get him something to hold them up while still between missions, but that thought evaporates on the next rough thrust.

Joe can't comfortably keep them up for much longer, but Nicky hardly minds. They lean into the wall, Nicky on shaky legs, as they bring each other off with clever hands, trading quiet kisses all the while, their lips catching until they get distracted, but they always find their rhythm again.

They make a mess of Nicky's stockings, Joe probably aiming for them as he groans and spills up his thigh, but there's more pairs where that came from, and Nicky thrusts into his palm to come in streaks up his forearm.

"Bed?" Joe mumbles.

"Dinner," though they lean into each other for more kisses a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all don't know what I'm like re: smut by now, I can't help you. :D
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos or a comment or both if you liked this... whatever this was. :)))
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let Your Heart Be Next To Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878434) by [MayQueen517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517)




End file.
